


Shiver

by bobasheebaby



Series: Made For You [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:30:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Harlow gets an unexpected guest at Applewood Manor. (Suggested song is Shiver by Coldplay)





	Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> I got a request for “Hands off !” + “Get behind me. NOW !” as Bastien's lines, while Neville makes unwanted advances on Harlow when he catch her alone (at least Vancoeur thinks she's alone, but Bas is watching her in secret 😉) prompts will be bolded. I apologize where my muse took it. The warnings are precautionary I promise I don’t take it that far.

Harlow walked into her room at Applewood Manor, completely exhausted from the day of smiling and pretending to still be a suitor. She sat on the edge of her bed, yanking off her tall cowboy boots, tossing them to the side. She rubbed at the sore soles of her feet. They were almost done with this stupid charade and then she could stop hiding what she had with Bastien. She dropped her foot standing she pulled off her dress. She turned around to dig in her half packed suitcase. Her body tensed and her eyes widened in fear as a hand clamped around her mouth. “Scream and I hit you, do you understand.” The rough voice growled into her ear.

Harlow nodded her head, terrified to disobey. She squeezed her eyes tightly shut as hot tears pricked them.

The hand slowly slid from Harlow’s mouth. He grabbed her arm, pushing her harshly to turn facing him. Her back was bent backward over her suitcase as he towered over her. She slowly opened her eyes, coming face to face with tanned skin and greasy, slicked back hair. “Neville.” She gasped as her heart clenched in fear.

“Did I say you could talk you ungrateful whore.” Neville sneered, his lips pulling back from his teeth.

Harlow shook her head. Her eyes darted around the room looking for a way out. She couldn’t let him do this.

Neville’s hand gripped her chin forcing her head up. “Now don’t think about doing anything stupid.” He growled, his fingertips digging into her skin. “So you think you’re too good for our king, come prancing around teasing him and then ignoring him.”

Harlow shook her head violently. _He’s doing this because of Liam? Oh god._ She knew what was going to happen and she had no way to stop it if she wanted to leave the room less battered.

“You’re nothing but a common whore traipsing around here. And I’m going to show you your place.” Neville spat, his other hand ghosting up her curves.

 _Oh god!_ Harlow squeezed her eyes shut. _Please don’t do this!_ His touch made her skin crawl, and his glare made her want to curl into a ball. _This **can’t** be happening! _

The sound of a hand rapping on the door resounded through the room. Harlow’s eyes darted to the door. _Bastien! Help!_ She pleaded with her mind for him to sense that she needed him. _Please save me Bas! Please don’t leave._

“Don’t even think about it.” Neville hissed.

Another knock came on the door. _Bas please help!_

“Oh just go away already so we can have our fun!”

_No! Bastien please come in I **need** you! _

Neville glanced at the door waiting for them to leave. He looked back at her after a moment satisfied that they were alone again.

Harlow let out a soft sob. No one was coming to her aid, this was happening and she couldn’t do a damn thing about it. She stared at the door willing Bastien to come back and save her. She saw the slight turn of the handle and she worked to keep her expression fixed, she didn’t want to alert Neville.

“Where were we?” His hand roughly grabbed her breast making her cry out in pain.

The door opened, Bastien stepped through the threshold. “Get your **hands off** of her Lord Neville!” He bellowed.

Harlow felt relief course through her body.

Neville scoffed. “Go away old man. She wants this, don’t you Harlow.” His warning glare made her hair stand on end.

Harlow slowly nodded her head, trying to keep from pissing Neville off further.

“I. Said. Get. Your. Hands. Off.” Bastien said his hand clamping on Neville’s shoulder with extreme force. He pulled him back shoving him to the ground, his calm grey eyes full of anger and rage.

“I will end you for that!” Neville growled heavy himself up.

“No Lord Neville, I will end you. Now get the hell out of Lady Harlow’s room.”

Neville scoffed. “She’s no lady. She’s nothing more than a common whore.” He stalked towards Harlow his eyes full of fury.

“Harlow, **get behind me. NOW!”** Bastien shouted.

Harlow jumped up quickly, hiding behind Bastien’s back. Her body shook from adrenaline.

“You can’t stop me, you’re below me.” Neville moved to push past Bastien.

Bastien’s grabbed Neville’s arm, stepping forward he moved behind Neville twisting his arm behind his back. He pushed Neville forward pinning him against the suitcase Harlow had been bent over. He grabbed his radio. “I need someone to come to Lady Harlow’s room to remove Lord Neville.” He’d do it himself but he wasn’t leaving her and he couldn’t trust Neville to leave on his own.

A guard burst through the moments later. “Get this filth out of here he was trying to force himself on Lady Harlow.”

“My father will hear of this!” Neville shouted as the guard led him out of the room.

“King Liam will hear what you tried with one of his suitors.” Bastien replied.

Once the guard left shutting the door Harlow collapsed into Bastien’s arms sobbing. “Shhh. I’ve got you. He won’t touch you again.” He kissed her crown rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“I thought you left.” Harlow said looking up with tear filled eyes.

“Never.”


End file.
